


Give Me Love

by officialbandomtrash



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbandomtrash/pseuds/officialbandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick is in love, and Pete is confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Mr. Brightside by The Killers and it just kinda happened.

I'm lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It's dark, and the only reason I'm still awake is because I can't stop thinking about him. About Pete. About how much I loves him, and how much it hurts to have to share him. Meagan is nice, and she makes Pete happy. That should be all that matters. But every time they kiss, I can't look. It kills me to see him with someone else. He won't get off of my mind; his dorky jokes, infectious smile, and likable demeanor- all of it. It's stuck behind my eyes, and no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about him.

A part of me knows that I need to be happy for him, because he's happy. He has a wife, and kids. I can't just break them up. I'm many things, but a homewrecker is not one of them.

The door to my room opens, and none other than Pete walks in. I rotate my body to face him, shaking the creaky mattress of the bed. He turns quickly and looks at me, almost falling over as he pulls off his boots.

"Hey, Trick. I didn't think you'd be awake."

I sigh, pushing myself into a sitting position. "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here so late?"

He drops one of his hands to his side, running the other through his hair, rumpling the already messy pink. "Meagan and I got in a fight. I thought I'd crash here for tonight, and go back tomorrow to sort things out."

My heart leaps at the thought of Pete and Meagan being separated, even if just for the night. I push the thought out of my head. _He doesn't love you back, idiot_.

"Alright." I move over slightly, and Pete flops down next to me, crossing his arms behind his head. "I love her, but sometimes we just don't agree."

"What was the fight about?"

"A guy." The room is silent for a moment, "A guy I think I'm in love with."

My heart crashes to the floor and shatters. There's always someone else. "Who?"

"Someone I've been friends with for... well, forever, really."

The silence settles back in, not awkward, but tense. I open my mouth to speak, but I'm uncertain as to what I should say.

The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them. "Pete, I'm in love with you."

He turns his head to look at me, and I meet his gaze, expecting anger and frustration. Instead I find sadness.

"I love you to, Trick." He leans forwards, kissing my forehead, than sits up and walks towards the door. "Thanks for saying that. I know what I need to do now."

I jump off the bed, jogging over to him. "Wait, Pete! What's going on?"

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"But Pete-" The door slams, and I'm left in a dark room alone.

I shouldn't have told him I loved him.

I shouldn't have.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is falling for Patrick, and Patrick wants nothing more than for him to be his.

I leave Patrick's house quickly, mere minutes after my impromptu arrival. I know I shouldn't leave him like that, confused and alone, but this can't wait.  
I pull up in front of my house, where my girlfriend, Meagan, is hopefully asleep.  
The front door is unlocked, but the lights are off, so I walk upstairs as quietly as possible. I don't want to wake Meagan if I don't need to.  
Inside my room, it's just as I left it. Clothes strewn about, a lamp knocked over on the ground, an acoustic bass propped up in the corner of the room. Various song lyrics are pinned to the walls, ranging from remorseful to angry to loving.  
In the midst of this chaos, sitting in the tense, silent darkness, sits Meagan.  
"Pete." She doesn't sound happy to see me.  
"Hey," I say, sitting down on the end of the bed, " We need to talk."  
Her brow wrinkles, her thin eyebrows slanting towards her eyes. "You're right, we do."  
Neither of us speak for a moment. The air feels dense and dangerous. An air of angry intelligence is sent off by the two of us.  
Finally, I open my mouth. "I know you love me, and believe me, I love you too. But Meagan, I've been bisexual for years, and right now I feel like I'm less bisexual and more gay."  
She purses her lips in silent displeasure. "I know, Pete. And I want you to be happy. I just wish you'd think of me as well."  
"I am thinking of you. That's why I'm doing this. If I tried to pretend I was happy with our relationship, I'd be doing both of us wrong."  
Meagan stands up and starts picking up her various belongings. "Thanks for being honest, I guess. I'll see you around, Pete."  
Holding her few belongings, she exits my room. I don't move until I hear the door close.  
"Goodbye, Meagan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, please, please leave comments and reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this, or leave it as a one-shot? Let me know!


End file.
